fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Article 80: National Anthems- The longest of all Articles
AFGHAN: Dā watan Afγānistān dai, dā izat də har Afγān dai Kor də sole, kor də ture, har bačai ye qahramān dai *ALBANIAN: Rreth flamurit të përbashkuar Me një dëshir' e një qëllim, Të gjith' atij duke iu betuar Të lidhim besën për shpëtim. *ALGERIAN: Qassaman Binnazilat Ilmahiqat Waddimaa Izzakiyat Ittahirat Walbonood Illamiaat Ilkhafiqat F'Iljibal Ishshamikhat Ishshahiqat Nahno Thurna Fahayaton Aw ma mamaat Wa Aqadna Alazma An Tahya Aljazair Fashhadoo! Fashhadoo! Fashhadoo! *ANDORRAN: El gran Carlemany, mon Pare dels àrabs em deslliurà, I del cel vida em donà de Meritxell, la gran Mare, Princesa nasquí i Pubilla entre dues nacions neutral Sols resto l'única filla de l'imperi Carlemany. Creient i lliure onze segles, creient i lliure vull ser. Siguin els furs mos tutors i mos Prínceps defensors! I mos Princeps defensors! *ANGOLAN: Ó Pátria, nunca mais esqueceremos Os heróis do quatro de Fevereiro. Ó Pátria, nós saudamos os teus filhos Tombados pela nossa Independência. Honramos o passado e a nossa História, Construindo no Trabalho o Homem novo, Angola, avante! Revolução, pelo Poder Popular! Pátria Unida, Liberdade, Um só povo, uma só Nação! *ANTIGUAN/ BARBUDAN: Fair Antigua and Barbuda We thy sons and daughters stand Strong and firm in peace or danger, To safeguard our native land: Wecommit oursleves to building A true nation, brave and free! Ever striving, ever seeking Dwell in love and unity. *ARGENTINE: Oíd, mortales, el grito sagrado: "¡Libertad, libertad, libertad!" Oíd el ruido de rotas cadenas, ved en trono a la noble igualdad. Ya su trono dignísimo abrieron las Provincias Unidas del Sud y los libres del mundo responden: "Al gran pueblo argentino, ¡Salud!" "Al gran pueblo argentino, ¡Salud!" Y los libres del mundo responden: "Al gran pueblo argentino, ¡Salud!" Y los libres del mundo responden: "Al gran pueblo argentino, ¡Salud!" Sean eternos los laureles que supimos conseguir, que supimos conseguir. Coronados de gloria vivamos... ¡o juremos con gloria morir!, ¡o juremos con gloria morir!, ¡o juremos con gloria morir! *ARMENIAN: Mer Hayrenik’, azat ankakh, Vor aprel e dare dar Yur vordik’ё ard kanch’um e Azat, ankakh Hayastan. Yur vordik’ë ard kanch’um e Azat, ankakh Hayastan *AUSTRALIAN: Australians all let us rejoice, For we are young and free; We've golden soil and wealth for toil; Our home is girt by sea; Our land abounds in nature's gifts Of beauty rich and rare; In history's page, let every stage Advance Australia Fair. In joyful strains then let us sing, Advance Australia Fair. *AUSTRIAN: Land der Berge, Land am Strome, Land der Äcker, Land der Dome, Land der Hämmer zukunftsreich! Heimat bist du großer Söhne, Volk begnadet für das Schöne, Vielgerühmtes Österreich, Vielgerühmtes Österreich! AZERBAIJANI: Azərbaycan! Azərbaycan! Ey qəhrəman övladın şanlı Vətəni! Səndən ötrü can verməyə cümlə hazırız! Səndən ötrü qan tökməyə cümlə qadiriz! Üç rəngli bayrağınla məsud yaşa! Üç rəngli bayrağınla məsud yaşa! Minlərlə can qurban oldu, Sinən hərbə meydan oldu! Hüququndan keçən əsgər! Hərə bir qəhrəman oldu! Sən olasan gülüstan, Sənə hər an can qurban! Sənə min bir məhəbbət Sinəmdə tutmuş məkan! Namusunu hifz etməyə, Bayrağını yüksəltməyə, Namusunu hifz etməyə, Cümlə gənclər müştaqdır! Şanlı Vətən! Şanlı Vətən! Azərbaycan! Azərbaycan! Azərbaycan! Azərbaycan! *BAHAMAN: Lift up your head to the rising sun, Bahamaland; March on to glory, your bright banners waving high. See how the world marks the manner of your bearing! Pledge to excel through love and unity. Pressing onward, march together to a common loftier goal; Steady sunward, tho' the weather hide the wide and treachrous shoal. Lift up your head to the rising sun, Bahamaland, 'Til the road you've trod lead unto your God, March on, Bahamaland. *BAHRAINI: Baḥrainunā Malīkunā Ramz al-wi'ām Dustūruhā 'alī al-makanah wal-maqām Mīthāquhā nahj ash-shari'ah wal-'urūbah wal-qiyam Ashat mamlakah al-Baḥrain Balad al-kirām Mahd as-salām Dustūruhā 'alī al-makanah wal-maqām Mīthāquhā nahj ash-shari'ah wal-'urūbah wal-qiyam Ashat mamlakah al-Baḥrain